


No Answer

by purplepancakes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Choking, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shota, Shotacon, Underage - Freeform, fireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepancakes/pseuds/purplepancakes
Summary: Romeo needs to give a letter from the master to Natsu and he happens to find him naked.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zero_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/gifts).



> Romeo is 13 and Natsu is 26. There is sex. If you don't like don't read.

 

Romeo knocked on the door. No answer. He tried the door handle. It was unlocked. He opened the door and slowly walked inside. “Natsu. I have a note from the master!  Natsu!” Romeo shouted into the house, no answer. 

 

He closed the door and walked into the house. It was messy but not that bad. There were random clothes scattered and random items lying around. He walked deeper into the house. He heard water running. “Natsu?” called Romeo. No answer. He turned and walked through a doorway. Cabinets lined the wall. There was a stove and a refrigerator. A sink was filled with dishes. He went out of the kitchen and walked down the hallway. The sound of water got louder. It was coming from the door at the end of the hallway. 

 

He went up to the door and saw it was cracked open. He looked inside. There was Natsu, naked in the shower. Romeo’s breath hitched.  _ I should go back, this is obviously a bad time. But I have liked him for years and throughout the time when he was away on Tenrou Island,  _  thought Romeo.  _ I will stay and watch _ decided Romeo. It wasn’t everyday when you got to watch one hottest guys in Fairy Tail shower. 

 

Romeo stared at the man. His muscles were gleaming and his butt was so gorgeous. Natsu turned around to face Romeo. He was trying to rinse the soap from his hair. But with this view Romeo got to see the older man’s cock.  _ Holy fuck, its big and it's not even hard _ thought Romeo. Romeo felt a strain in his pants. He realized he had gotten hard by watching the older man. Romeo slowly undid his pants and slid his underwear down. He might as well enjoy the show.

 

He slowly pumped his cock into full hardness. He wasn’t big but he as nicely sized for thirteen. He watched Natsu turn back so his back was towards Romeo. Natsu was gorgeous. Natsu grabbed the soap bar in his hands and he washed himself. Romeo was breathing heavy, this was the best day ever. He pumped himself harder. Natsu dropped the soap and it fell to the bottom of the shower. He bent over, showing his balls to Romeo. Romeo swallowed hard, they were huge. Romeo felt warm pool in his gut. Natsu stood back up and turned toward Romeo so the water could hit his back. Natsu stretched his arms up and pulled his hair back. That was enough for Romeo and he came in his hand. 

 

Natsu turned back around and turned off the water. 

 

“Did you enjoy the show?” said Natsu with a smirk as he climbed out of the shower.  _ Oh no, he knew I was here _ though Romeo. “It is okay come in,” Natsu said. Romeo quickly hoisted his underwear and pants up with the hand that didn’t have cum in it. Romeo entered the bathroom quickly and averted his eyes not looking at Natsu. 

 

“Wash your hands, you dirty boy,” Natsu mocked. Romeo scampered over to the sink and washed the cum off his hands. Natsu, still butt-naked, walked up to the boy. His eyes had a gleam in them. “Did you enjoy watching me?” asked Natsu with a smirk. Romeo said nothing, he couldn’t even look at the man he was so ashamed. 

 

Natsu yanked the boy’s face up to look at his. “Answer me when I ask you a question,” Natsu growled.  _ This isn’t the Natsu I know  _ thought Romeo.

 

Romeo swallowed and looked into Natsu’s eyes and said “Y-yes”.

 

“Yes what?” mocked Natsu.

 

“I enjoyed watching you shower,” Romeo said.

 

“Good boy,” said Natsu as he yet go of Romeo’s face. He crossed the room and got a towel. He ran it through his cherry blossom colored hair. 

 

“So what are you doing in my house?” growled Natsu.

 

Romeo shifted uncomfortably and pulled the note out of his pocket. “Master wanted me to give this to you,” Romeo said as he handed the note to Natsu. Natsu skimmed the note and threw it on the ground.

 

“Alright, I still have some time,” Natsu said as went closer to Romeo. 

 

“Time fo-for wha-t?” stuttered Romeo. He felt his color drain, he hasn’t felt this much fear in awhile. 

 

“Your punishment,” Natsu said. The next thing he knew Romeo was thrown against the wall. Natsu wasn’t much taller than Romeo but Romeo felt the power seeping out of Natsu. Natsu bit into the boy’s exposed neck. Romeo stiffened up. Natsu sucked on the bite mark. Natsu bit into Romeo’s collarbone. He drew blood.

 

“Take off your shirt,” ordered Natsu. The boy obliged and quickly scampered to take off his shirt. Natsu spread the blood around Romeo’s newly exposed chest. Natsu bent down and licked up Romeo’s chest. He licked up the blood. His mouth hovered around Romeo’s right nipple. He sucked on the bud and swirled his tongue around it. Natsu bit down slightly and Romeo moaned. “Oh you like that, baby boy?” Natsu said. Romeo refused to look at the older man and stared at the wall across from him. 

 

Natsu trailed his hands up and down the boy’s sides. He switched his mouth over to the other nipple. It was hard in his mouth. He flicked with his tongue a couple of times causing the boy to whimper. He slid his hands under the boy’s pants and underwear and slipped them down. Romeo stuttered in protest but Natsu didn’t care. Natsu trailed small bites all up Romeo’s chest and back up to his neck.  He separated from the shivering boy to look at the mess he created.

 

Romeo was shivering and he looked really scared. His chest was tinted red from the blood and the bite marks were covering his chest. The boy was slightly aroused. Fucking teenagers, they can cum minutes ago and still be fucking horny. Natsu took the boy in his arms. “We are nowhere near done baby boy,” purred Natsu into the boy’s ear.

 

Romeo was stiff, hands by his side and staring at the wall. But this is what he wanted for ages, why was he scared, he had no reason to be scared. Natsu wouldn’t hurt him that bad. So Romeo slowly moved his hands up and placed them on Natsu’s muscular back. Natsu bit the tip of Romeo’s ear and then said “Oh it looks like my baby boy found some confidence”. 

 

Romeo moved his hands down to the man’s butt. It was so smooth and firm. He slowly dug his nails into the skin and Natsu growled. The next thing he knew Natsu threw Romeo over his shoulder and carried him out of the room. Romeo was thrown down fast. He landed on something soft and squishy. He looked around and realized he was in a bed and he was in Natsu’s bedroom.

 

Natsu was over him, leaning like lion over its half-dead prey. Romeo felt powerless and he loved it. “Natsu-uuu,” Romeo purred. Natsu put his hand on boy’s cheek. Natsu dragged his hand down the boy’s cheek to his neck. He pushed his hand into his throat. Romeo’s breathing quickened. The pressure was nice, his breathing was shallower but he enjoyed it.

 

“Beg for me,” Natsu growled.

 

“Ah-hh Natsu-nii I want you, I want your big cock down my throat,” purred Romeo. Natsu’s grip got harder.

 

“Ahh-h I wan-t you to-oo ruin me-e,” Romeo stuttered trying to get a breath. Natsu’s grip got harder. Romeo started to tear up. 

 

“I-I want you-u,” was all Romeo could manage to say. Natsu let go of the boy’s neck. He coughed and stuttered, tears rolling down his face. Natsu leaned down onto bed and hovered himself over Romeo. Natsu leaned down closer to Romeo’s face and kissed him. The older man bit down on the boy’s bottom lip. Romeo melted, he’s been dreaming about Natsu doing this for years. Romeo kissed back. Natsu had a roughness to him but it was addictive. Natsu swirled his tongue in Romeo’s mouth. Romeo put his hand son Natsu’s back and trailed around his muscles. He slowly dug his nails into the older man’s shoulder blades.

 

Natsu growled into Romeo’s mouth. Natsu pinched the boy’s nipples and then ran his hands down to the boy’s leaking member. “Awh looks like baby boy is hard again but you can’t cum okay?” mocked Natsu. Romeo nodded and continued to play with the muscles on Natsu’s back. Natsu lowered himself to the boy’s torso and bit down, but not hard enough to draw blood. He sucked on the bite then moved down to the base of the boy’s cock. 

 

Natsu separated Romeo’s legs further apart and kissed the base of the member in front of him. Romeo was unraveled. He couldn’t move he felt so warm and all he wanted to do is cum but he didn’t. Natsu bit lightly around the boy’s cock down to his hole. He stuck his tongue in slowly, he was completely clean and surprising loose. 

 

“Dirty boy, you must’ve fingered yourself earlier today didn’t you” mocked Natsu. Romeo was panting hard and managed to say “yes”.

 

“That means the fun can start quicker then,” Natsu said as he shoved three fingers into Romeo. The yelled out and came all over himself from the sudden stimulation. Natsu growled. 

 

“What a bad boy you are. I am going to punish you,” Natsu growled. He took his nails and dug from Romeo’s chest all the way to his crotch. The scratches were deep and some parts were bleeding. Romeo whimpered, normally this pain would feel like nothing but Natsu made it feel so bad. Natsu lit the tips of his fingers with his fire and slowly touched the boy’s cock. 

 

Romeo screamed in agony. His member was turning red and it was fucking hot. Natsu let go any Romeo sighed in relief. Natsu lined himself up with the boy’s hole. He thrusted in quickly and Romeo moaned. It hurt but felt good to filled by the man he loved for years. Natsu drew back so his tip almost out of the boy then he rammed himself back into Romeo hitting his prostate right on. Romeo sobbed, he could not move, he felt so good but his cock still burned,

 

Natsu pushed the boys his hip up to get a better angle. He thrusted hard again hitting Romeo’s prostate straight on. Somehow the boy got hard again. Natsu dug his nails into the boy’s hips bruises swelled up were the older man’s fingertips are. 

 

Natsu noticed the boy and said “Ahh baby boy you are hard again, are you horny for my cock?”

 

Romeo was drooling into the comforter under him. He could only moan to respond to Natsu. Natsu thrusted hard again. Romeo had tears coming out of his eyes. He felt so good but he was wrecked. 

 

Natsu stared down the the wreck under him. He felt so good, he did this.He grabbed Romeo’s purple hair and pulled. Romeo whimpered loudly. Natsu felt a heat pool in his gut. He pulled harder on the boy’s hair. Romeo shouted out loud. Natsu came into the boy and ride is way through his orgasm with a growl. 

 

Romeo felt the man’s seed fill him up. He felt amazing also he felt like he was dying. He couldn’t move and he knew he wouldn’t be to move for a while. Natsu removed himself from Romeo and bent down over him.

 

Natsu took hold of Romeo’s burnt erection and slowly pumped it. It felt good, the burn was comfortable to Romeo. With a couple more pumps Romeo came over himself again. 

 

“Feel free to come back anytime baby boy,”whispered Natsu and got off the boy and left.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you zero_kun for this amazing prompt ! I will gladly write anything else. I had so much fun writing this!
> 
> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is https://discord.gg/Y6Ahs6E


End file.
